


Beautiful Keith and The Wrist

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Other, Parody, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Keith is likely the most confident Try Guy, even though his friends sometimes seemed annoyed by some of his antics. He decides to blow off some self-esteem.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Keith Habersberger
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful Keith and The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Keith is arrogant, but he does play up his self-love for laughs, hence the inspiration for this story!

Keith stepped into Becky and his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He was careful to make sure the full-length mirror didn't fall off the door though. He didn't usually get irritated like this, but Eugene had referred to him as arrogant that day and it had really pissed him off. Keith knew he wasn't arrogant. He was just confident in himself. He knew he was funny, charming, talented, and handsome. And what was wrong with a positive self-image anyway? 

Keith gazed at himself in the mirror. He brushed his fingers across his cheek and chin. He certainly did have a strong jawline. The glasses Becky picked out for him sharpened the rest of his features as well, making him appear more sculpted and masculine. Keith ran his fingers along his thin t-shirt, shuddering softly at the warm touch of his own hands. He'd always had a strong build, but the time he spent working out was really paying off as well. 

"Fuck, I'm gorgeous," Keith whispered to himself. 

He tore off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He turned around to admire the way his ass looked in the dark blue, tight jeans he'd chosen to wear that day. He thought that perhaps his ass *might* even look better than Ned's. He bit his lip, delivering a light slap across his backside. He moaned softly, feeling himself growing hard. He hit himself again before turning around and running his hand over the front of his pants. 

"Can't be a bad boy when I look *this* good," he told himself, slicking a hand through his hair. 

He undid the button on his pants, slowly easing the zipper down. He stepped out, admiring his calves. They were strong, lean, thicc. Keith flicked his bottom lip with his tongue, pressing his palm to his boxers. He gasped softly as he began rubbing himself through the fabric. 

"God, my hands are huge," he gasped. "And we all know what they say about big hands." 

He grunted, tearing off his boxers, looking admiringly at his cock. Uncut really was better, no matter what Zach said. He wrapped his fingers around his length, puffing his chest, out eyes roving over his reflection. He began rubbing himself softly, watching himself lick his lips, watching the way his chest and cheeks turned crimson. He gently placed the fingertips of his free hand on the glass. 

"Fuck," Keith muttered, his strokes moving faster, his hips jutting forward as he fucked himself into his hand. 

It didn't take long before he was spilling over his fingers, his breathing heavy. "Keith," he whispered slowly, drawing an imaginary heart on the mirror. 

He placed a lingering kiss on the lips of his reflection before cleaning himself up. 

Later that evening, Keith was sitting in the living room with his laptop when Becky came storming in. 

"Keith!" she exclaimed. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Keith replied, stretching his arms and putting his hands behind his head. 

"What the hell have I told you about leaving prints on the mirror?!?!"

END


End file.
